


Mornings

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: "How are you feeling, Dimitri?"
Kudos: 5
Collections: Drabble Soup, The Lemonade Cafe





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> for drabblesoup, 'yesterday'

"How are you feeling, Dimitri?" Dedue asked as he knelt beside Dimitri's bed. 

It didn't take long for Dimitri to sigh and shake his head. "I am glad to have accomplished as much as I did yesterday. Today will not be nearly as productive a day, I fear." 

"I will bring you whatever you need." 

Dimitri just sighed again, but made no move to heave himself from his bed. He knew he would fail and did not need Dedue fussing any more than he already would. He knew... 

If he got his rest, then perhaps... 

Perhaps tomorrow would be better.


End file.
